


A Miracle Waiting For You

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: When Dean goes outside to get groceries, he finds someone sitting in front of the entrance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A Miracle Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was screaming about Miracle today on Twitter and realised I had not included him in the series. I'm fixing that with this drabble. :)

"Guys! Look who I found outside, sitting in front of the entrance!", Dean calls out, running down the stairs.

Sam looks up, confused. Eileen also looks up because she notices Sam turning his head.

"Didn't you want to buy groceries... oh", Sam says, seeing the bundle of fluff following Dean.

"He was just waiting there! He must somehow have picked up our scent and followed it home!"

"Is that the dog you two told me about?", Eileen asks.

"Yes", Dean replies. "That's... how do you sign M-I-R-A-C-L-E?", he asks, fingerspelling the word.

Eileen smiles, showing him by bringing up both hands as fists, opening them up and moving them slightly down.

"Great", Sam says. "We have already a sign name for him."

"I'm gonna show him to Cas", Dean announces, clapping his hands and bending down to Miracle. "Come on, Miracle, I need to introduce you to my angel."

Miracle wags his tail in excitement and follows Dean into the corridor.

Looking after them, Sam has a huge grin on his face. _Who would have thought._

"He's so cute", Eileen comments, bringing up her hand in a L-shape, touching index and middle finger to her chin and then closing the hand.

Cas is in their room, reading a book. He highly enjoys it, even if it is already in his mind because of Metatron's shenanigans. He wonders whether he should "re"-read the other works from the authors as well. Neil and Terry's writing is very relatable to him.

"Hey! We have a new family member. Can you believe that?"

"Oh", Cas says, frowns. "Dean, I thought you didn't like dogs."

Dean looks slightly taken aback. "Uh... Don't _you_ like dogs?"

"I do love all creatures", Cas replies, allowing Miracle to push up his hand with his snoot. He puts his hand on Miracles head, caressing him. "Just wondering why you changed your mind."

"Uh...", Dean pauses, searching himself for the answer. "Well... He, he, turned up at that point when I thought we had lost everything. ... When... when I thought I had lost _you_. So, it was just very nice to see anything alive at all. And, uh..." He waves at him. "Anyway, he's a sweetheart, isn't he?"

The former angel is visibly warming up to the fluffy being. "It does seem he is."

"So we can keep him?", Dean asks.

Cas raises his eyebrows as if to say _"_ _Dean, do you really think I would say no to keeping him when that's what you want?" "_ Of course. I don't see why not."

"Awesome", Dean says, beaming. "So... do we let him sleep in the bed?"

Laughing, Cas says, "Dean, you _have_ changed."

"Yes. Yes, I have. I wonder why", Dean teases.

Miracle, meanwhile, being a stray, has never felt so loved in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deaf myself, but I don't use/know ASL. If you know ASL and think the explanation of the signs could be better, please let me know. 
> 
> Miracle: https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=8148
> 
> Cute: https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=528
> 
> ==============================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
